1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tables and, in particular, to a lightweight table that may be adjustable in height and may have legs that can be collapsed into a storage position.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tables are used for a variety of purposes and come in a wide array of designs. In some situations, it is desirable to have a smaller table for personal or individual use. For example, persons living in a small space, such as a studio apartment, may choose to use a smaller personal-sized table on which to dine or perform other tasks. Other persons may use a personal table to place beside a chair for the convenience of holding objects while reading, watching television or listening to the radio. Still others may use personal tables to perform tasks such as writing, working, or using a computer.
Conventional tables often include table tops constructed from wood, particle board or metal. Table tops constructed from wood, particle board or metal, however, are often relatively heavy and this may make the table awkward or difficult to move. Conventional table tops constructed from wood or metal are also relatively expensive and the table tops must generally be treated or finished before use. For example, table tops constructed from wood must generally be sanded and painted, and metal table tops must be formed into the desired shape and painted. In addition, these relatively heavy table tops increase the cost of transportation, shipping, and storage of the tables.
In order to decrease the weight of conventional tables, table tops can be constructed from relatively thin, light-weight materials. Disadvantageously, these light-weight table tops frequently require reinforcing members or other structural parts such as frames, railings, brackets and the like to strengthen the table top. These additional parts may increase the strength of the table top, but these additional parts also increase the weight of the table. In addition, these additional parts increase manufacturing costs and require additional time to assemble the table. Furthermore, these additional parts may have sharp edges that can injure the user's legs, arms or other body parts.
Known tables may also allow the height of the table to be adjusted to suit the needs of the user. For example, the length of the table legs may be increased or decreased by a telescoping assembly. Disadvantageously, because the telescoping assemblies include overlapping components, the assembly is relatively heavy. Additionally, conventional tables may use other mechanisms to allow the height of the table to be adjusted, but these devices are often relatively complex and require additional parts, which increases the costs to manufacture and assemble the table. These complex designs may also result in tables that are relatively difficult to use.
Another type of known table is a traditional card table in which each leg is pivotally connected to the table top by a brace and each leg individually folds against the table top. Known tables may attempt to reduce the inconvenience of individually folding legs against the table top by coupling two of the legs together by a long connecting rod. This may increase the stability of the table top and enable the user to simultaneously fold two legs into the collapsed position. The connecting rods, however, increase the cost of the table, reduce space under the table top, and may easily break or become disconnected.
Conventional tables may also detachably connect the legs to the table top to allow the user to more easily collapse, move and store the table. Disadvantageously, the detachable legs often create a table that is not sturdy or stable. Additionally, moving a table with this type of attachment when the legs are still attached is often difficult because the legs may undesirably detach. These known types of table may include an attachment that mechanically secures the leg to the table top. These mechanical attachments, such as plastic or metal clips or brackets, often break or are otherwise damaged. Further, attachment of these devices to the table top may structurally weaken the table top, which may allow the table to unexpectedly fail. Further, attaching the four separate attachment mechanisms to the table top by fasteners such as screws or bolts may undesirably weaken the table top.
Many conventional tables include four legs in order to support the table top above a surface such as the floor. The four separate legs, however, increase the weight of the table. In additional, the four legs require four separate attachment mechanisms to attach the legs to the table top, which increases the cost and complexity of the table.